Cold Hands, Burning Heart
by NovaCaine9923
Summary: Heath and Abbey have some NSFW tent fun. Takes places after my first story (who what when where why?), and is a sort of "appetizer" before the real sequel. I hope you enjoy!


Cold Hands, Burning Heart

A mini story by Nova Caine

**Abbey and Heath have a little NSFW tent fun.**

**Takes place after my first story (Who What When Where Why?). This story is sort of an appetizer before the real sequel. Warning: SEX (Need I say more?)**

The zipper made a great sound as it slipped up the side of the tent opening. Heath liked the sound for some reason. He didn't really know why. However, one thing he did know was that tonight, he would hear noises that were better than the sound a zipper made.

Abbey gingerly removed her dress, revealing her silky underwear and sparkling torso. Setting the dress to the side, she then reached for a small bottle of lotion in her bag and opened it, releasing a relaxing scent. Squeezing some in her palm, Abbey rubbed the lotion up and down her body, making her smell nice. Heath smiled as he watched her, and when she was done with the lotion, he wrapped her in his arms.

"You smell good," Heath whispered, lovingly nipping Abbey's neck. Abbey stroked his cheek in response.

"Glad you are thinking so. Might rub off soon, but smell nice." Abbey grinned and nuzzled the other gently, snaking her hands behind his back and removing his jacket.

After the jacket was tossed to the side, Heath removed his shirt and noticed his hands were trembling. He didn't even realize they were before. Was he nervous? Well, yes. This was his first time, and it was out on a camping trip with friends in the middle of practically nowhere.

When Abbey noticed her lover trembling, she reached up and stroked his lean muscles with her long, clawed fingers. "Heath, do not be trembling. I will not hurt you, worry not."

"I'm not worried about getting hurt, Abbey," Heath told his sweetheart gently. "I'm…actually worried about hurting you."

Abbey shook her head and leaned in for a tender kiss. "Hurt me? No, you will not."

Heath smiled with relief and began to move down to the girl's lower regions, removing her underwear slowly. He didn't want to foul this up. The underwear was set aside, and Heath took a deep breath at seeing Abbey's soft, cold opening, looking better than he could've ever imagined.

Abbey leaned back, trying to be patient. She _really _wanted Heath to start, she needed this. Finally, after hesitation, Heath leaned in and flicked his tongue over the sensitive spot. Abbey jerked her hips a bit at the touch and let out a mewl, letting Heath know he was doing this right. When Heath heard her, he gently spread her legs apart further and set to work, his hot breath and tongue filling Abbey's pulsing wet organ. Abbey began to moan and gently rock her hips, pleasure filling her thoughts and clouding her mind.

"U-uhn, Heath! Keep…keep going!" Abbey groaned in desperation. She lifted one leg and placed it over Heath's shoulder, making him heat up in delight. He promptly did as he was told and kept wiggling his tongue in and out until Abbey sat up and pushed him away.

Heath blinked in confusion. "Something wrong?" Abbey simply smiled at him and gently pushed him on his back. She then looked between his legs at the tight, noticeable bulge that had formed there. Heath bit his lip, knowing where this was going. Abbey undid the boy's pants and pulled down his underwear, gazing down at the stiff, throbbing organ before her.

"Now, stay still. Will make things easier for me." Abbey told her lover before gently grasping on to the erection and sliding it into her mouth. Heath sucked in a sharp breath at the sensation, feeling her cold tongue swirl around the tip. Abbey began to slurp quietly and bob her head up and down, and Heath had to grasp the floor on the tent just to contain himself. He had never felt anything like this before, it felt so wonderful. Abbey reached up and gently began to caress the base of his cock, making him thrust his hips gently.

"Ah…oh, oh, that feels so good," Heath moaned, reaching down and grabbing on to Abbey's hair. "Man, y-you're so good at this."

Heath began to feel his muscles tighten. He was about to release, but he didn't want to end just yet, so he pushed Abbey's head away. "That's enough, babe," he panted, wiping sweat off his forehead. "Now, lie down, I've got something for you." Abbey was confused, but then she realized what he meant. She lay down, spread her legs and began rubbing herself just to arouse Heath even more. Heath chewed on his lip a little, really hoping he could do this correctly. He took a deep breath, grabbed on to Abbey's hips and gently pushed himself inside.

Abbey winced, feeling all eight inches slide into her at once. Heath, noticing the face she pulled, touched Abbey's cheek in concern. "You okay? I don't wanna hurt you."

Abbey nodded. "I am fine, just please start to be moving! And be gentle, please."

Heath shrugged. "Well, okay. Whatever you need." Taking a deep breath, he began thrusting gently, feeling how good and tight she was.

After a few thrusts, Abbey began moaning. "F-faster…" panting from all this, Heath began thrusting quicker and harder. He grunted each time he moved, pleasure making him forget where he even was. All he could think about was how hard he was and how good he felt inside Abbey, whose moans had become louder and even more erotic. This felt good to her, too, even though it did hurt a bit.

Finally, it happened before either of them realized it. Heath's thrusts started to get erratic and unsteady and his toes began to curl. It was time.

"Abbey!" he cried out, swallowing air to control himself. "I-I'm gonna cum!" Abbey heard this, and she tossed her head back and let out a sound that could be mistaken for a yelp of pain rather than a cry of pleasure. Heath gave one last thrust and spilled himself, the jets of sperm hitting his lover right to the core. In response, Abbey's cold juices squirted out of her, the orgasm so intense it blacked out her voice.

After about a minute or so, Heath pulled himself out, his member beginning to soften. He lay down next to Abbey and pulled her close to him, and the two embraced and panted gently in time with each other.

"Uh, oh," Heath sighed after a moment, opening his eyes.

Abbey cracked open an eye. "Problem?"

"Well…just…Abbey, are you on the pill?"

Abbey raised an eyebrow. "What pill?" she had no idea what he was talking about. Heath bit his lip, worry beginning to fill him.

"Crap! Abbey, I think I just got you pregnant."

Abbey contemplated what he said, tapping her chin. Finally, she responded, "Sleep or else."

"Or else what?" Heath asked, twirling the yeti's hair with his fingers.

Abbey picked up a pillow and creamed him with it. "Or else I hit you with pillow!"

Heath chuckled at her and wrapped her in his arms. "Okay, babe. Goodnight," kissing her cheek, he added, "I love you."

Abbey buried her face in Heath's neck, feeling his hot breath on her. "I…I love you, too."

**Aaah! ^^ I hope you guys enjoyed reading that as much as I enjoyed writing it! this is my first lemon, so please tell me what you think!**

**See you next time, my fellow monsters!**


End file.
